Of Man and Machine
by NothingNooneZero
Summary: Sam Witwicky was that annoying little brother she never had and, occasionally, would babysit. She just hoped she'd be getting some sort of overtime for this. Some course Language.


Of Man and Machine: A Transformers Fanfiction

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything pertaining to the wonderful 'Tranformers' franchise, be it the anime/manga or the movies.

"So, you think he'll get an A?" Ronald 'Ron' Witwicky asked the young female. She smirked at the man.

"If he wants this car as bad as I know he does: he'll get an A, one way or another."

"I don't like how you worded that. What do you mean, 'one way or another'? Have you," he turned in his seat, staring intently at the woman in the back, "have you been teaching him the tricks of your trade? There will be no cheating in my household young lady." He said sternly, earning a laugh from the woman.

"Calm your farm, old timer. Besides, I don't even live with you! I'm your neighbour!" He looked at her with mock shock, placing a hand on his heart.

"Neighbour? Neighbour?! You, young lady, are family! How could you say that to me? I'm practically a father to you!" She shook her head, watching him with fondness in her eyes.

"I'm just messing with you," she paused for a moment, "Dad." He smiled at her, his attention going back to the front of the high school.

"Now, where is that boy?" No sooner had he asked that question, his son, Samuel, came running for them. He frantically waved the paper in his father's face, jumped into the car and pulled his neighbour to him, kissing her on the cheek.

"I get my car! I get my car! Avalon, my beautiful, lovely neighbour, you: I get my car!"

"Okay, okay, Witwicky: get your face away from mine, Romeo." He just hugged her to him. "Kid, I get it: you're grateful for the wisdom I bestowed upon you."

"Dad, we need to go. Now. If someone else gets my car, if we arrive too late and someone's already made a deal with car sales man, I think I'll kill them." Ron laughed at his boys' enthusiasm before driving off.

"Let's go get your first car son."

''

Avalon Spencer was clutching at her stomach. She had lived next to the Witwicky's since the beginning of time, or so it seemed. Being five years older than the boy, Avalon was asked over to babysit and to tutor. Being that, for most of her teenage years she lived alone, Avalon welcomed the Witwicky's craziness and all the good that came with it. She found a mother in Judy, a father in Ron and a little, though most of the time annoying, little brother in the form of Sam. She couldn't imagine life without them, especially when the patriarch of the Witwicky family did something as funny as this.

"It was a practical joke!"

"It was _not_ funny. Not even a little bit! Why would you do that? That's cruelty. That's, that's psychological abuse right there. I should call child services on you!" Avalon was on the verge of tears now as Sam kept speaking.

"Please, please just stop." She clapped a hand on Ron's shoulder. "That was gold and I want you to know that I love you. That was the best."

"He made me believe I was getting a Porsche! That's not right. Come on!"

Eventually the trio made it to a used cars dealership. While Sam was trying to explain to his father why he couldn't drive something so old, Avalon had made her way through the yard, stopping in her tracks when her eyes landed on an old-school Chevrolet Camaro.

"Oh my God." She slowly made her way to it, a hand outstretched as she did so. "You, you are absolutely breathtaking. What are you doing in a yard like this?"

"Hey Ava! What have you found?"

"Only one of the sexiest cars I've ever laid my eyes on. Look at him!" Sam raised an eyebrow in appreciation.

"It's not bad at all." He agreed. "Thought you'd want that car over there though," he said pointing to his right. "It's one of those ones that the supermodel bro's drive." Her eyes lit up and she immediately searched for the supposed Chevy Impala that Sam had spotted. As she went to leave, she almost jumped in the air as the Camaro's horn blared.

"What the Hell?" She questioned, looking at Sam who was now in the driver's seat. He shrugged, hands up in the air.

"Wasn't me." She rolled her eyes, not believing him.

"So, what do you think?"

"This is the one. This is it." He said, liking the feel of the vehicle. He stopped for a second, noticing the strange symbol in the middle of the steering wheel. "Ava, you ever seen that in a Chevy before?" She leaned in, taking a look herself.

"Can't say that I have. Does it matter though? This is an absolute beast." She stood back up and looked around. "Ron! Mr. Witwicky, get over here! We've found it." Ron came over and nodded in approval.

"So, Bobby, how much?"

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle and the custom paint job,"

"It's faded." Sam pointed out.

"It's still a custom paint job."

"Custom faded?"

"Look, kid, I wouldn't expect you to understand. This is your first car. Now, this one here is five thousand."

"I'm not paying over four for it." Ron stated, putting on his best 'negotiation' face. Bobby Bolivia shook his head, his friendly demeaner completely gone, as he told Sam to get out of the car.

"Ron, Ron, hey. I'll pay the difference. I've got cash on me right now."

"No, no, no, no, no Avalon. Nuh-uh. The deal was four thousand and Sam's gonna stay within his budget."

"He really wants this car."

"We're not taking your money, Ava."

"Think of it as payback for all the meals I've eaten at your place over the years."

"No."

"Please?"

"No means no Avalon. He's not getting this one." Ron walked over to Bobby as he motioned to a different car. Sam looked completely downtrodden as he slowly got up and out of the Camaro. Avalon immediately took his place, her hands trailing over the steering wheel and dashboard as she sank into the seat.

"I'm buying him for you Sam. This car's leaving this lot today and that's that." Sam shook his head.

"It's alright."

"No! Now, get back in here and we'll tell Uncle Bobby that we're buying this baby right here." He jumped into the passenger seat and smiled at Avalon. At that moment, as Ron was calling for his son to look at another car, Bobby jumped back in surprise when the door of the Camaro slammed into the car he was about to hop into.

"What in the absolute Hell?" Bobby exclaimed. "No," he said aloud, "it's okay. Easy fix!" He called out to another man, telling him what to do, before a high-pitched noise, coming from the yellow and black car, broke the windows of every car in the lot, asides from its own. Bobby shakily stood up, holding four fingers to the Witwicky men.

"Four thousand?" He asked them. Sam and Avalon grinned at each other and Avalon relinquished the driver's seat.

"So, seeing as I spotted him first," Sam raised an eyebrow at his neighbour, "I was thinking that I should get to name him." Sam's eyes narrowed for a split second before he nodded.

"But if it's anything stupid, I can refuse." She grinned all out at that. "You already know exactly what you're gonna call him, don't you?" She nodded. "Well?" She patted the passenger door and smiled even wider.

"Sam, you better look after Bee, because if you don't: I am going to run you over with him." He made a face.

"Okay, Bee it is. It could have been worse."

"It suits him!"

"Okay, it's a good name and I actually like it. There, you happy?"

''

"Can I come over on Thursday night?"

"Why?"

"I need help with that stupid English assignment." Sam rolled his eyes.

"No, you just don't want to pay money for a tutor and if your parents find out your failing: they'll take your phone." Miles looked at him and nodded. "What do you think Ava?" Avalon had been dragged to a 'party' by the boy next door. This was not how she wanted to spend her afternoon. She had paper work due by tomorrow and an interview with a government agency at the end of the week. However, when Ron approached her that day, he practically begged her to play chaperone to his son. She said yes, obviously, but only because it meant spending time in that gorgeous car they'd purchased the day before.

"I might as well. Wouldn't want poor, old Miles to lose his phone privileges." Miles let out a 'whoop' before jumping out of the car with Sam. Avalon just laid down on back seat hoping neither of the boys came back with a busted lip.

" _I wanna know what love is. I want you to show me._ " Avalon fell off the back seat, startled by the radio. She climbed back up and leant over the front seats, tilting her head at the radio. It shouldn't have been playing. The ignition was off, the keys were on Sam and it shouldn't have been playing. " _I can show you the world: shining, shimmering splendours. Tell me princess,_ " it cut off again and skipped back to Foreigner's 'I want to know what love is'. " _I wanna feel what love is, I wanna feel. I know you can show me._ "

"Huh." She said to herself. She knew the next words out of her mouth were going to make her look like she was fucking crazy, but the car just played music, on its own, without the keys in the ignition. "Well, you had me at 'hello' Bee. Don't you worry, handsome: I'll love you for the rest of my existence." She, again, patted the interior of the car before laying back down, warm and cosy as the interior heated up.

"We're leaving!" Miles abruptly opened the door and Avalon fell off the back seat once again.

"Couldn't give me any warning, huh?" She watched as Sam made his way over: a determined look on his face.

"Miles, out of the car."

"What? No way."

"Out. Now."

"Wait, why does Miles have to leave? What did he do?" Avalon asked but was completely ignored.

"This goes against the rules man!"

"What rules?"

"Bros before hoes!"

"I'm driving her home."

"Wait? Who?" She was lost. She had no idea what was going on until she spotted the leggy teen making her way down the road. "Oh, oh no. No way Casanova. She hasn't looked your way since the fourth grade. My little brother's better than that!"

"What she said man." Miles agreed. "She's an evil, jock concubine."

"Come on guys, please?"

"You expect me to walk home?" Miles looked at him incredulously.

"Yes."

"Come on Miles, we'll walk back together." Avalon said as she rolled her eyes and went to exit the car. The door wouldn't budge. "Hey, Sammy?" She tugged on the door. "Does this car have child-proof locks? Because I'm not going anywhere." She was careful not to push against the door too hard but this was strange. Seeing as this wasn't working, she climbed over the back seat and went to exit out of the front when the passenger door slammed shut. She eyed the vehicle warily, watching as Miles and Sam looked at her. "Seriously, it wasn't me. I think your car likes me better than you do Sam."

"Please? Just get out Ava." He whined. She gestured back to him and gave him a look that screamed 'I'm trying'. She let out a breath.

"Okay, Bee? I need you to let me out. Please?" She was beyond shocked when the door softly popped open and allowed her to leave. "There. You happy now Witwicky?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You know I love you, right Ava? Well I do. This just makes me love you more. See you later." He got into the car, the radio blasting.

" _-o's gonna drive you home, tonight?_ " She shook her head and motioned for the strange teenager she occasionally tutored.

"Come on, kid. We better start walking if we want to make it back before dark."

"I can't believe he ditched us for some chick! She doesn't know his _name_! Am I crazy Avalon? Am I?"

"No, you're not, but he wants this chance, so let's give it to him."

''

"Now Avalon, are you sure you don't need a lift? It's quite late, sweetheart."

"No Mrs. Brooks. I'm a big girl."

"Well, you didn't have to walk Miles back but thank you for doing it anyway. It gives me some peace of mind knowing that if he ever _is_ in trouble, he's got someone responsible who'll look out for him."

"Goodnight everyone! Oh, and make sure Miles emails me his drafts."

Ava was half way home when she noticed the head lights. Simultaneously, she also realised that there was someone shouting in the distance. Not wanting to be involved in any sort of commotion, she put her head down and picked up the pace, crossing the road and taking two different streets from her usual routine, hoping that whoever was there would be gone. That wasn't the case, however, and she about screamed as someone called out from behind her, warning her to get out of the way.

"Watch out! Move! Someone stole my car!" She couldn't have imagined it, and when she finally looked up, her suspicions were confirmed.

"Sammy?! Sammy, what the Hell?!"

"No time to talk Ava! Someone stole Bee!" With that, the boy was gone, desperately pedalling after the Camaro.

"That was Bee?" She whispered to herself in what could have been exasperation. "I'm getting too old for this." She decided.

''

"Pick up. Pick up. Pick up!" Sam Witwicky was going insane and he needed the rational thinking Ava to help him. "Come on! This an emergency!"

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"Finally! Why wouldn't you pick up? I'm going crazy here! Do you know what I've been through? Huh? Dammit Avalon, where are you?!"

"Whoa, first of all: tone it down Witwicky, and second of all: what's wrong? Are you okay? Has someone hurt you?" There was a slight pause. "Do I… do I need to kill somebody?" She asked in a whisper, one hundred percent serious. Sam held his phone back for a moment and gave it a funny look.

"No. No. What?"

"Then what's the emergency?"

"Oh, right. So, my car was stolen last night and now it's back. It drove itself back home Ava. It's in the backyard right now." Avalon looked out her window and sure enough, the Camaro was right there, under Sam's window.

"Why didn't you just come over?"

"Why? Why?! My _car_ wants to _kill_ me, that's why! It's Satan's Camaro, Ava!"

"Hey, maybe it's revenge for making me walk home yesterday." Avalon said, trying to make light of the situation. She then stopped in her tracks though when she realised the car was backing up out of the driveway, with no one in the front seat. "Sam?" There was no answer on the other line. "Sammy? Where'd you go? Your car's driving itself." She then watched as her neighbour legged it to the bikes on the lawn, grabbing his mother's in his haste, and made to escape the yard. Avalon jumped into action. She was out the front door quicker than she thought she'd be. She was panicking. Sam was going to get hurt if he wasn't careful. She picked up her own bike and went after them, eventually catching up to Sam after he hit the pavement.

"Oi, Sammy! Wait up, you idiot! You might have a concussion!" He was back on his feet and speeding off once more. "For Christ's sake Sammy!"

''

Don't get her wrong, she was entirely aware of the danger that was present, along with the fact that her kid neighbour was about to be killed, but she couldn't help but be stuck on the fact that the kid had an ebay account and was selling off his family's history… and under the username ladiesman217.

"We're going to die because you tried selling your great-grandfather's belongings." She said, glaring at the boy. "If he doesn't do a good enough job, _I'm_ going to kill you, Samuel Witwicky!"

"Where are the glasses?!" The two humans watched the metallic being before them with fear and awe. It became pure fear in a few seconds as the robotic _thing_ pulled an arm back, intent on crushing the Witwicky boy. Ava grabbed him by the shirt, dragging him off the ruined car they'd been on, and started running, ushering him in front of her as they tried to escape.

"You have _got_ to be joking." Ava groaned as she saw a teen heading their way on a motorbike. "Get your evil girlfriend and get the Hell out of here Witwicky." She pushed the boy into Mikaela Barnes' path.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Instead of answering him, Ava picked up a hefty looking rock, throwing it at the armoured being.

"Hey! You! You want those glasses?! Well, I have them you overgrown Dalek!" She started running for the thing, much to Sam's horror. "Run Samuel!" He hesitated before taking off. Ava slid between the robot's legs, attempting to push out at it as she went by before standing up and booking it as fast as she could.

"Give the glasses to me, human, and you will not be hurt."

"Yeah, sure. I believe that completely. Your vehicle said, 'To enslave and punish'. I ain't falling that one Mister!" She was currently dodging the massive fists of the robot when another one of those things appeared, tackling the police robot thing to the ground. "Oh my God." Ava backed up and just stared at the sight. She couldn't tell you what happened next though, because a stray piece of metal caught her in the head and she went down like a sack of potatoes.

''

"-rying to kill me!" Ava came to, the sounds of Sam's screaming meeting her ears, along with metallic crashes. She stood up quickly, much to the protest of her aching head, and surveyed the area: the yellow robot that had appeared earlier was gaining the upper hand and was finishing off his police-cruiser opponent, Sam was being chased by a smaller, weird-looking thunderdome robot and Mikaela was chasing after the two of them. Ava ignored the pain in her head and ran for the chainlink fence that Sam was currently being held up against. Without hesitation, Ava picked up a metal rod off of the ground and started beating the robot with it.

"I'm going to _destroy_ you!" She was not letting up, even when the robot had let the Witwicky boy go. It fell to its side, the lights in its eyes flickering on and off as the pole made contact with its body. She destroyed its eyes, intent on completely decimating the thing when Sam pulled her away from it and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my God, I thought you were dead! I thought you were _dead_! I love you Ava! I love you." He kissed her cheek as he blabbered on about losing her to an evil robot. He stopped eventually, mainly because Mikaela placed a hand on his shoulder to gain his attention, and calmed himself down from his hysterical relief.

"How did we get here? What the Hell is going on? And more importantly: why didn't you let me destroy that, that _thing_?!"

"I don't know but, my car, you know, the yellow Camaro you love? Well, it's over there, fighting." She turned around as the Camaro made its way over to them. The police cruiser running off, limping, as it made its escape. The Camaro slowly approached them.

"Would you look at that. I knew your Camaro was different. So he's a giant, alien robot?"

" _-nd she's got it, folks! We have a winner!_ " A broadcast sounded from the yellow robot before applause was heard and he kneeled down, stretching a giant, metallic hand out to the woman.

"Sam?" Mikaela was freaking out. Sam was too busy admiring his giant robot at that moment in time.

"He doesn't want to hurt us." He stated simply.

"I know that." Ava said, partly annoyed at the boy. She tentatively reached out her own hand and touched a finger of the giant being. "You're such a pretty boy." She said, and was amused when the robot started chirping happily.

"You can't speak?" Sam questioned. The robot stood up, straightening its posture and taking a couple of steps back.

" _XM Satellite… Digital Cable brings you… Columbia Broadcasting system…_ "

"Oh, through the radio?"

" _Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful; you're wonderful!"_ It clapped and pointed at Sam.

"Wh-what _was_ that?" He asked, referring to the other robot that had gotten away. The two women were watching the interaction intently. Mikaela didn't trust this thing so she was nervous and wanting to get away from it. Ava, on the other hand, was absolutely amazed by the artificial intelligence standing in front of her. So much so, she hadn't realised she'd moved close enough to touch it again.

" _Message from Starfleet Captain… Through the inanimate vastness of space… Angels will wain down like visitors from Heaven. Hallelujah!_ " It glanced down at Ava curiously, poking her with its giant finger again as it stared at her with its glowing blue eyes.

"Sam?" She said, turning to face the boy, ignoring the pokes to her side from the metallic giant, "I saw him first; I love him: he's mine."

"Wait, what? Wait! No! He's _my_ car. _I_ bought him!"

"I saw him first, I sat in him first: I totally called dibs!"

"No! Besides, he's a robot! Not a car! You can't _own_ him."

"I can and I do."

"No. Uh-uh. Ava, I may love you like a sister, but the Camaro is _mine_."

"You know what Witwicky? For all the times I bailed you out of trouble with your parents and saved you from humiliation? I think I'm due a little somethin'-somethin'."

"He's m-"

"Enough!" The two who were squabbling stopped at the scream. They had completely forgotten about Mikaela, and even more oddly about the transforming Camaro. "The car is its own person, robot thing and it's back to being a car at the moment. Now what the Hell are we doing standing around?!"

"Uh, kid, not to sound rude, but this is between him and me."

"Uh, Ava, I think my car wants us to get in him." He said, slapping her arm gently to gain her attention. "So, I think we should hop in." Ava nodded and their previous argument was forgotten. Ava didn't bother waiting for either of them as the back door opened and she entered the vehicle.

" _-be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest…"_ She did just that, laying across the backseats of the yellow Camaro she had named 'Bee'.

''

 **Authors Note:** Another little one I found in a 'Transformers' folder. How about that? I think this had an end-game of Lennox/OC, so for all you Bumblebee shippers out there: sorry. I didn't really edit this (I don't really remember to edit most of my stories), so apologies for mistakes. Hope you enjoyed though! Thank you for reading!


End file.
